Ragnarok
by Nora's hammer
Summary: Jaune couldn't take it anymore. Not today since all he could think about is Pyrrha. He just snapped at her.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day, another mission. Jaune woke up to a loud voice.

"Wakey! Wakey!" He loved Nora like a sister, but he wished he could go maybe one morning without her voice piercing his eardrums. Said ginger was dancing around their tent, seeming happy. "Come on, Jaune! It's morning ahonestly didn't know how she did it. After the fall of Beacon, he felt so defeated. It's been exactly one whole year since that day. Pyrrha, the girl he had fallen for, the one girl he could trust more than any of his seven sisters was gone. He knew Nora unfortunately felt similarly. She had been close to Pyrrha and considered the redhead one of her best friends, surpassed only by Ren. This wasn't the first loss for her, and after so many soul crushing losses, most people would have turned bitter, or at least subdued.

Not Nora. After the excruciating loss of her parents and older brother, she still was so happy. She shone bright like the sun, bringing light to all who would let her in their lives, and what was left of team JNPR was no exception. Admittedly, this morning, she was blindingly bright, and he wished she would just be quiet for once so he could mourn his friend. She seemed so happy this morning, like Pyrrha's death meant nothing to her. It seemed like an insult to Pyrrha's memory. The two of them and Ren had taken a solo mission into Haven after reports of Grimm activity in the forest. They just wanted to be away from the others this day.

Jaune's anger grew more and more as the girl began to babble cheerfully. "And that was weird, right? Speaking of weird, I had this weird dream last night whe-"

"Nora, for one day in your life, can you not talk up a storm! All you do is jabber and prattle, and you can't maintain a single topic for more than two or three sentences! Your bubbliness is driving me crazy, and I think it would be best if you just GO AWAY!" Jaune raised his voice and almost hit her, but his hand stopped an inch away from her face. He could not take her anymore, but he knew his beloved Pyrrha would be ashamed of him if he laid a hand on his teammate. They left the city to get away from the noise, yet Nora seemed to embody it.

Nora then quietly left the small tent. Ren glared at their blonde leader. "Why did you yell at her?" He asked.

Jaune sighed. "The fact that it has been a year since Pyrrha's death, and she just seems so bubbly and cheerful today when I just want to bawl my eyes out. It just seems like today is another day for her," Jaune defended.

Ren let loose a low growl. "She had faith in you before you had faith in yourself, yet you just let her down. You think she didn't care enough for Pyrrha? She loved Pyrrha like a sister, a bond not easily attained after her older brother died! You think she acts like she does because she is happy? Let me tell you one thing, that girl has been through more pain than most can bare. She only smiles so much, she only laughs so much because she knows that if she stops laughing, she'll never stop crying!" he yells before leaving the tent.

Jaune had never seen Ren yell before. Ren was always so quiet. Jaune must have screwed up big time!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, the very rough first draft that was written via my phone was posted instead of the final draft of the first chapter.

Part 2

The roosters were crowing when Jaune left the tent. The rooster was crowing like they would in those stories his oldest sister would read to him when he was little, but it wasn't joyful. If anything, it was a strangled sound coming from a bird somewhere in the distance. It was a miracle he could even hear them since the wind turned violent. The sky seemed to shake the trees in anger. The sun was obscured by a heavy cloud bank that spread as far as the eyes could see. It had looked overcast for the past few days, but this is ridiculous! How the hell did they not hear this from inside the tent?

"And I caused Nora to go out alone in this..." Jaune muttered. He had to find her and apologize. In the distance was a lightning bolt lighting up the sky! Something is going on with her! What if she's taking on a Grimm alone? Jaune then rushed through the forest, careful to dodge a few flying trees that had been uprooted. There seemed to be this horrible feeling that something bad was happening that seeped into Jaune's bones. "What the hell is going on? It's like the end of the world out here!" He yelled in frustration before a certain airborne green clad teammate suddenly crashed into him.

Said teammate groaned. Ren slowly picked himself off of the ground as a Grimm. a Beowulf approached. This Beowulf was about ten times larger than any team JNPR had ever encountered before. It had canines like daggers and was large enough to swallow a man whole. Its eyes seemed to glow an especially ominous iridescent red. Nora could wait; there was no way Ren could take this on alone. He already looked worse for wear. His traditional tailcoat was in shreds and looked more red than green. He had bruises covering his arms and face as well as a large scratch covering his eye. He was out of breath and panting as he got up.

"Jaune! Get out-" Ren half shouted half panted, "of here, *huff* and go *huff* find Nora!"

Jaune shook his head. "No, I'm not going to lose another teammate!" he cried. He then ran up to the Beowulf and tried to attack it with his sword, blinded by anger and unable to come up with an effective plan. He couldn't lose Ren. He ran its ankle through, causing it to limp slightly, but Jaune was quickly knocked into the trees by its tail.

Ren then got up into one of the trees that was still standing and leaped onto the beast's back. He used Storm Flower to shoot repeatedly at the creature's head. It howled in pain before nearly stepping on Jaune, who used his shield to deflect the paw. The Grimm growled before whipping forward, causing Ren to fall off. "Jaune, GO!" he yelled just before that thing's claws swiped at Jaune, but his armor seemed to protect him.

"Not yet, Ren!" Jaune screamed back. He hen charged at the beast, jabbing it in its thigh. He was going to take this thing down! Suddenly, this blast of energy removed his sword and sent it flying far away. The beast turned around and growled. It opened its maw and prepared to eat Jaune, but Ren pushed him out of the way. The beast took Ren into its mouth, canines piercing Ren's abdomen. Jaune would never forget that scream of pain as long as he lived as Ren channeled the last of his aura into an attack, causing the Beowulf's head to explode. Red rained everywhere, but Jaune didn't care. By the time he had got to Ren, the light had already left his eyes.

"No! Not Ren too!" The blonde screamed, cradling his fallen friend in his arms. "I'm sor-sorry, R-r-ren! I'm supposed to be the t-t-t-team lead-leader, and I-I-I couldn't save you! I c-couldn't save Pyrrha! I-I'm so sorry!" He yelled at the sky, sobbing and hoping his friend could hear him from the heavens.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and he remembered one last friend he could save. "NORA!"


End file.
